


Violet's Story

by CherryCake2765



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Masks, Other, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCake2765/pseuds/CherryCake2765
Summary: A young girl named Violet finds a cast of colorful singing characters to brighten her mood. To distract her from her aluminum bat and horrid memories.
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning.

They held their algebra homework in hand, pacing back and forth between a locked door. Class had started but the door was locked. That's okay! She'll wait to turn the paper in. ... That's the class ending bell. Okay. Move on. Another locked door. ... She's sensing a pattern here.

...The next door she was able to open. She remembered that sight forever. Blood. Everywhere. On the walls.. the ceiling.. the floor. Bodies line the corners. She defended herself, a aluminum bat in hand. ...She ran. Ran and ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. Until she was here. Holding.. a microphone. This blue boy had challenged her to a song battle. Why would she decline? That's rude. Plus, it sounded cool!

She never thought singing could be so fun. Her name is Violet by the way. A pretty name. But all flowers have thorns. She likes the way he's keeping up with her. He's such a.. friend. She wishes she still had someone like that. Breaking down in the middle of a song was not ideal for Violet, but it happened. The blue kid seems shocked, looking from you to the girl on the speakers. They look equally surprised as you're just sobbing your eyes out. They give you a hand, pulling you to your feet. "Do you wanna get some ice cream with us?" Yeah. That would be.. nice.

So they got ice cream. One mint chocolate chip. One strawberry and one chocolate. She loved these two. They could be her saving grace from the harsh world of her memories.


	2. A Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet runs into.. a problem. She seems unable to handle it herself. But a certain person comes to save her. Someone who's been through a similar experience as her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing stuff, if you guys have ideas for what I should write, please comment!!

Violet walks along the sidewalks of the city. It's nighttime, the cold breeze flowing through her hair and pigtails and tickling her skin. ... Something is behind her. She turns around, bat in hand, but she's too late, they rip the bat out of her hands and send her into the nearest brick wall with a sickening crack upon impact with the wall and the bone and bat meeting. "..agh.." Violet makes a week noise, turning around to slide down to the ground weakly to face her attacker. It's.. somesort of lemon shaped invidual. They're mumbling something. Violet can't really tell what. Everything hurts. The sound of gunfire has them turning, dropping the bat, and hightailing it out of there. What? She turns to face the person. It's a kid with ginger hair and pure white eyes. He's gripping a gun and a microphone rests in one of his pockets. "Hey. Get up." He extends a hand to Violet and she takes it. "You.. don't look so good. I'm Pico." "Violet. I've been through worse. Can you pass me my bat?" "Oh, you carry a weapon too? Nice." He hands Violet the bat and she smiles, pulling up her mask to cover her mouth. "Let's.. go get you patched up. I got supplies at my place." Violet nods and follows him. The two chat. He was involved in a school shooting.. she tells him she was involved in the same thing. "Wait, really?" Violet nods. "Mm. You know Boyfriend?" Violet nods. "Girlfriend?" Another nod. "Hm. We could be friends." Violet nods. She would.. like that. Pico continues to patch Violet up. Tommorow is a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! Because this was fun to write! OCs are fun to make!!


End file.
